


It's sugar, isn't it?

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), anathema knows what's going on and it's having the time of her life, yes they believe crowley is zira's sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which people think Crowley is Aziraphale's sugar Daddy.





	It's sugar, isn't it?

Aziraphale is in a good mood, which is why he hasn’t kicked that customer away for buying one of his books, also because that particular book is not a first edition and he has plenty of others already. So it’s okay if he sells that one.

Besides, the woman is quite nice.

“You’re my first customer of the year!” He says happily, forgetting for a moment that time is not the same for humans. He also tends to forget quite often what month is.

She freezes, her mouth falls open as she stares at Aziraphale in shock; the angel worries his wings popped out by accident. When he realizes they’ve not, he blinks at her in confusion.

“But it’s December!” She points out, which makes him feel even more lost. “You’re telling you haven’t sold a single book in eleven months?”

“Well… Yes, I mean no, I haven’t,” he doesn’t know why it’d be such a big deal.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, and Aziraphale can feel waves of pity and sorrow coming from her.

“But how do you manage–I mean you are going to sell this–”

“Angel!” Crowley walks in the bookshop like he owns it, he always does that. “There’s a table for two available at the Ritz.”

“Really?” Aziraphale is always absolutely delighted when Crowley takes him out to dinner or lunch, even though they’ve been doing this for thousands of years.

“I made them bake that apple pie you like so much,” Crowley mumbles, grinning from ear to ear as Aziraphale turns red.

“Oh, you didn’t have to–”

“Of course I had,” he keeps staring at him and Aziraphale knows his eyes are glimmering even with the shades on.

Crowley has become even more… indulgent since the apocalypse-that-didn’t-happen.

“I also found a collection of the Yeats poems that I thought you might like, angel,” he adds with a smug smirk on his face, knowing Aziraphale would beam at him.

“Do you have it with you?” He’s almost shaking with excitement and Crowley knows it by the way his eyes shine amusedly.

“Yesss,” he says, before handing it to Aziraphale who kisses the demon’s cheek, making him freeze and blush.

“Oh, I see,” the woman mumbles, startling Aziraphale, who completely forgot she was there. “Thanks for the book, I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Did she take one of your favourites?” Crowley frowns immediately. “Do you want me to get it back?”

“No, it’s really okay.”

***

Things change and even though it’s a good change, it still confuses Aziraphale. Some people have started to come to the bookshop, walk around for a while, but then they don’t buy anything (and he’s really glad for that). Although some don’t even ask him for books anymore.

Then the woman comes back with her friends and they all just… whisper to each other and stay there, glancing at him with curiosity.

Then Crowley arrives and Aziraphale (as usual) forgets about them.

“A Bentley?” One of the men who came with the woman asks, amazed. “It looks good.”

“It’s in perfect condition,” Crowley smiles proudly; he doesn’t usually enjoy to talk with humans that much, but takes any opportunity he gets to say nice things about his beloved car.

The woman smiles.

“That car must be worth a fortune,” she comments casually, although her friends almost look like they’re waiting for Crowley to say something.

“I’m wealthy,” the demon says, already bored with the conversation.

Of course, demons and angels don’t care about money (well, demons use it for temptations, but they don’t need it for themselves) but Crowley has found out that people ask less questions when he says he’s rich.

“You’re so lucky, Mr. Fell,” she winks and the angel smiles politely back at her, but he has no idea what she’s talking about.

***

A young man walks into the bookshop one day when Anathema is visiting and approaches Aziraphale with a weird… question.

“Hello! Uhh… Well, you know… A friend of mine told me about your… relationship with the man that comes here quite often, the one with the sunglasses. I hope you don’t mind me asking… Well, it’s not like I want to–I know it’s not my business, but I think I’d like to try something similar. And I wanted to ask someone who’s already in a relationship like that…” The poor thing is so flustered he’s not making any sense.

He wants to know about his friendship with Crowley? Well… It’s more than a friendship at this point, but neither of them have yet talked about it properly.

“Does he give you money?”

“Crowley? No.” Why would Aziraphale want money for? Well… He tries to remind himself he’s talking with a human.

“But he buys you things, right? He helps you with the bookshop…”

Crowley miracles things for Aziraphale quite often, although he couldn’t say that to the man in front of him. But he supposes it’s kind of the same…

“Yes, he does.”

“How did you meet each other? I just… I swear I don’t want to be a bother, I only want to know because I want to be a sugar–”

“I have a couple of friends, if you’re interested,” Anathema walks towards them, looking very amused. “Because this one just got lucky I’m afraid.”

Aziraphale doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t care much about it, he’s just glad Anathema decided to help the young man herself.

***

There’s a man that starts coming to the bookshop quite often, he tells Aziraphale he’s a professor of literature and they both have interesting conversations about the angel’s favourite books.

He doesn’t try to buy anything, which makes him even more likeable, according to Aziraphale at least.

Although he keeps insisting that, despite of being just a teacher, he has plenty of money to live without having to work again. Aziraphale just nods every time he mentions that because he doesn’t care, but he doesn’t want to be rude.

One day he decides to pay him a visit when Crowley is there, although the demon is currently in his snake form on Aziraphale’s lap.

“So… That was a gift from your–from him?” He says, looking at the snake; it seems all the people that come to the shop more than once know Crowley.

“From Crowley?” The snake is Crowley, but he can’t say that. “Well… yes.”

The man clears his throat and looks at Aziraphale for a couple of seconds before leaning closer.

“I brought you a muffin,” he mumbles shyly and Aziraphale takes the paper bag, smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you so much!”

But then Crowley glares at the man and hisses, making him move away from Aziraphale.

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Nonsense, he’s just grumpy,” Aziraphale assures and then looks at the snake and adds: “Please, behave.”

Crowley shakes his head and slides out of the angel’s lap to hide behind one of the bookshelves.

Aziraphale rolls his eyes.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime,” the man says then. “I know you already have your Daddy, but I could share… you know? Perhaps we can go out when you’re not with him.”

“Sorry… my what?” Aziraphale never had a father, but he’s not sure if be that’s what the man is talking about.

“Your… uhh, Sugar Daddy… You’re the man’s Sugar Baby, aren’t you?”

Perhaps Anathema is right, he should try to keep up with all the things the new century has brought, even the new terms people use… Because at the moment he has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Yes, he is and no, I don’t share!” Crowley appears out of nowhere, at least to the poor man’s eyes, because Aziraphale knows he was just sliding around the store the whole time. Somehow in his human form he looks even more intimidating. He hisses. “So you better get out of here!”

The man doesn’t have to be told twice, he just runs away from the place.

“That was rude, Crowley,” Aziraphale comments.

“He deserved it. He asked you out!” And just then the angel realizes his… more-than-a-friend is jealous.

Aziraphale rises from his seat, takes Crowley’s face in his hands and gives him a quick kiss on the lips that turns the demon into a flustered mess.

“You know I only love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do,” he nods and Crowley takes him in his arms and nuzzles his neck affectionately. He whispers shyly against the angel’s soft skin how much he loves him too.

“Let’s have lunch.”

“Yes!” Aziraphale nods happily, taking Crowley’s hand, before glancing at him with curiosity. “What is a Sugar Daddy?”

The demon blushes to the tip of his ears then, although he tries to pretend he doesn’t care about the question that much.

“I’ll tell you later, angel.”

Aziraphale knows that tone very well; Crowley doesn’t want to talk about it for some reason, although he can always ask Anathema.

He needs to do that as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
